


The Idiot Who Lived

by postjentacular



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postjentacular/pseuds/postjentacular
Summary: ...and the prat who loved him





	The Idiot Who Lived

Harry cowered behind a suit of armour listening to the idiot fight with his boyfriend. Anyone would be forgiven for thinking the argument would go on for hours yet, Harry knew better. Any second now the boyfriend was going to lash out and the idiot would storm away in the huff.

“Circe, have you heard yourself?” the boyfriend shouted.

Harry winced.

“I can't do this with you,” he continued. 

Harry could swear he heard his own stomach drop.

The idiot stormed off with a snapped, “Fine,” while the boyfriend did the same in the other direction. Harry knew he had just shy of two minutes before the idiot would come back to find the room empty and his boyfriend long gone, not even a floating dot on the map. He tucked the golden timeturner under his collar and took off at a jog.

“Draco, wait!” Harry shouted.

Draco froze mid-apparition spin and stared down Harry, seemingly weighing up whether to take on The Idiot Who Lived or to push his luck against the castle's battle-weakened but temperamental apparition wards. “I've nothing to say to you,” he spat.

“Okay,” Harry said quietly. He took a slow step forward, hands raised as if approaching a particularly skittish hippogriff. “You don't have to say anything,” he took another step, “but can I?” He took another two steps forward.

Draco said nothing, but as Harry went to take another step, Draco blanched and shuffled back. Harry froze, “Okay,” he said again, this time more to himself. “I don't know what I'm doing.”

Draco snorted, falling back into familiar ways, “We're fighting, Potter. Have been since we were eleven, haven't you realised? You really must be as stupid as you look.”

“Yeah, I'm an idiot,” Harry agreed, dragging his hand through his hair. “But I'm your idiot,” he looked up, hopeful. “Still?” Under his collar he felt the warm buzz of the single use timeturner fading from existence, its job complete.

Draco fixed him with a contemptuous glare, “Any idiot of mine knows how to use a comb, and,” he continued, “how to tuck his shirt in.”

“I know how to,” Harry said running his hands over his chest, rucking up his loose shirt tails and flashing a calculated sliver of golden belly, “I just choose not to,” he finished with a coy smile.

“Your choices are, without exception, terrible: sartorial, Quidditch teams–”

“–You,” Harry interrupted.

“The exception that proves the rule,” he smirked.

“So am I?” Harry asked.

“Are you what?” Draco strode forward, “An idiot?”

“Still your idiot?”

Draco swept his eyes over Harry, considering the question. “Do you still think the Cannons are really going to beat The Tornadoes tomorrow?”

Harry didn't hesitate, “Well yeah, The Tornadoes are fielding their reserve Keeper and Seeker and–”

“–You're still my idiot,” Draco said with finality.

Harry caught himself, “ _Your_ idiot?” 

“Please, Potter. That part was never in question.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** Draco or Harry stumbles upon a rare One-Use Time Turner that can send you back in time five minutes. He uses it to either ~~1) save the other's life~~ or 2) redo a particularly awkward or misconstrued conversation.  
>  **Word Count** Under 699 
> 
> Whoop Whoop for the mods and #teamsortinghat
> 
> Also available in [tumblr flavour](http://postjentacular.tumblr.com/post/181874676672/the-idiot-who-lived-drarropoly-11/); come say hai.


End file.
